Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Destiny's Fate
by Animelover5234
Summary: Selena and Rika are regular girls who have big dreams in a city full of opportunities. Everything seems normal until they meet the handsome Yusei Fudo and alluring Jack Atlas and their lives take a turn for something new. As a new enemy threaten New Domino once again, these two talented duelists will team up with the Signers and fight a new battle to save the world once more.


_**YU-GI-OH 5DS: DESTINY'S FATE**_

**What up, guys and welcome to another new story by me!**

**Now this sort of follows the Yliaster Arc, but then it doesn't. I know that sounds a little confusing but this story goes through some of the episodes with the Yliaster Arc. However, many parts will not be included because I'm not following it 100%. Also this story is co-edited with my beta and friend Sister of the Pharaoh as her character is in the story with mine and the plot and villains in this story are owned by US!**

**Now that that's over with, let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds, just the plot and our characters.**

* * *

_**"Check it out!"**_

_**"It's time to make your move, never has a moment left so right!"**_

_**"No doubt, it's down to me and you. Moving faster than the speed of light."**_

_**"I can feel my engine pumping faster, Faster. Raging with an appetite for turbo speed!"**_

_**"I can't stop, till you see what I got, cause I was born to be a winner!"**_

_**"Take a good look, my game is off the hook, cause I am no beginner."**_

_**"Lean and mean as a turbo machine, kicking into over drive."**_

_**"We were born, to ride. We ride to survive!"**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

* * *

Six months has passed by since the events between the Signers and the Dark Signers. With the ancient prophecy being fulfilled, New Domino City had evolved over the past half a year, getting a much needed face left. The city had now revolutionized into a type of Renaissance. Not only did it end the discrimination between the Satellites and the residents of New Domino City, but it also sparked into a new era.

One where society has prospered quickly and become more technologically advanced. People were inspired by the leap of action and participated in its growth. The city that was once split by both a rift and lingering hatred, was pieced together once again with new hope. Which would lead to further changes that would alter New Domino City for the better…..or so everyone thought….

Yusei Fudo, the hero of New Domino city and his friends had banned together as family. Jack Atlas, who once gave up all he knew to be famous, had become friends with Yusei and others once again. Having Learned that having friends to share your victories with, means more then just gaining power. Crow Hogan, is one of Yusei and Jack's oldest friends. He was more than glad to help him after everything they've all been through.

They all planned to enter together as a team in the 'WRGP'. The world riding duel grand prix. It was on one fateful day when Yusei and his friends were working on the new engine for their runners, that two new people appeared in their lives. The first was a girl with a past who was out to become a pro duelist. Her past was hard, and the journey she had taken to escape her pain, left her in dyer need of some people she truly trust.

That, and a good mechanic. It all started when a duel runner colored in light pink, aqua blue and sliver pulled up to entrance of the garage of the Popo clock tower. The rider dismounted and took off their helmet to reveal a young women no older than eighteen. Her hair was long, almost down to her ankles. It was wavy and was colored a cherry blossom pink.

She was in a pink tank top, black and pink jacket with black jeans and sliver boots with pink fingerless motor cycle gloves. Her sliver star earrings shinned in the sun light. Red sun glasses covered her eyes as she wore a straight face when walking into the building. At hearing the door open, Yusei turned his head toward the entrance to see the girl standing in the door way.

Crow couldn't help the blush that grew on his face as he stared at her. Whispering to Jack without taking his eye away for a moment.

"Whoa...Check her out!"

"Can we help you?" Yusei asked a moment later as the girl walked in.

A determined look on her face as she answered.

"I hope so. I'm looking someone who's suppose to be in this area. His names Yusei. You see, my duel runner might be in trouble. So I need a good a mechanic, and I heard he's the best there is. Know where I can find him?"

"Try looking in front of you." Jack answered.

The girl turned towards Jack for a second and back to Yusei. Crossing her arms before she spoke again .

"Your Yusei?"

Yusei answered with a nod as the girl seemed to relax slightly and stuck out her hand for Yusei to shake.

"Good, I wasn't sure how much farther my duel runner would take me. Name's Selena. Just came to the city today."

"Yusei Fudo, Welcome to New Domino. That's Crow on my right, and Jack on my left. You said your duel runner might in trouble?" Yusei asked as he shook Selena's hand.

"Yeah, there are clanking sounds whenever I hit the boost, and it takes forever for the engine to get going. Would you mind taking a look?"

"Now hold on!" Crow said as he walked up to them.

"Look, you're new in town, so I'm gonna fill you in. There's a huge duel tournament coming up, and Yusei is busy helping us prepare for it by building a new engine for each of our duel runners. He doesn't have time for repairs that could take a month. I'm sorry we can't help ya, but you should go take you're runner, some place else."

Crow didn't even have a second to turn around before Selena grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her face. She lowered her glasses just enough to stare Crow in the eyes. If looks could kill, Crow would have been on the floor by now. Her golden brown eyes mixed with a dash of red seemed to be filled with fire as she spoke.

"I don't think you heard me the first time. I can't take my duel runner to some place else, it won't make it! And I'm not trusting it with some cheap repair man either. That runner is one of the only things in my life that's reliable, and I only allow the best to work on it. GOT THAT?!"

Crow nodded repeatedly in fear before Selena let go. Crow then quickly hid behind Jack as Selena took a deep and held her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry, had a long trip. You didn't deserve my anger. It's just my runner is important to me and it's how I plan to make a living. I'm trying to become a pro duelist."

"It's alright, that's understandable. Why don't you bring your runner in through the garage door and I'll take a look." Yusei offered.

"Really? Thanks."

After taking a look at Selena's runner, Yusei told her about the damage.

"Okay, Selena. Bad news is that almost half of all the main parts in your runner's engine are used. Meaning that the last person who worked on it, replaced the worn out parts with even cheaper ones that were rusted and on their way out to begin with. Your lucky you got it here when you did, otherwise the engine would have shorted out on you when you were riding or worse, blown up."

"Crap! That means that guy in the last town ripped me off!"

"Looks like it." Crow said.

Making Selena glare at him through the lenses of her sunglasses. Crow shuttered, making Jack laugh before Yusei spoke up again.

"The good news however is that I have all parts I need to fix this here in the shop. And it shouldn't take me more than an hour and a half to fix."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"So, you're trying to become a pro duelist?" Jack asked Selena as Yusei got to work.

"Yeah. I heard that this town was gonna have a big team tournament, but that they were also gonna have a single duelist tournament. To see who the best newcomer in the city is. Sort of like an opening act at a concert. Winner gets a cash prize and a rare duel monsters card." Selena explained.

"How come you're not gonna enter in the WRGP too?" Crow asked.

"Because I just moved here. I don't know a lot of people and don't have that many friends. I try to keep to myself as much as possible. People just hurt around me."

Jack and Crow got quite after that. Curious as to what Selena meant, but didn't want to pry in her business. After an hour and an half, Selena's runner was good as new. Yusei pulled it out of the garage and walked outside with Selena so she could check it out. She started up the engine and smiled when there weren't any raddling noises. She then gave it a quick ride around the shop. Glad to see that everything was in top form.

"It's perfect! Thanks so much Yusei!"

"Sure. Glad I could help. Come on back and let me know if it needs another look."

"Thanks a lot. Oh, here."

Selena then pulled out her wallet and wrote out a check for a hundred thousand dollars before handing it to Yusei.

"Wait, you don't have to give this much. You really don't have to give me anything."

"Sure, I do. You helped fix my duel runner when you already had a lot to do. Plus that should cover to help you replace all the parts you used. Well, thanks again and sorry for how I acted to your friend before."

"Well, thank you." Yusei said as he held out his hand.

Selena shook his hand and mounted her duel runner. Just as she was about to leave, Jack pulled out of the garage on his duel runner. A look of determination in his deep violet eyes.

"Sweet bike." Selena said.

"You said you're going to be a pro duelist. How would you like a duel against one?" Jack challenged as he reved up his engine.

"Don't you mean a former one?" Selena asked.

"What?!"

"Took me a second to recognize who you were. You're Jack Atlas. The 'former' duel king who lost his title to Yusei Fudo. Sure, I wouldn't mind dueling you. Considering it won't be much of a challenge."

Hearing Selena say that made Jack's blood boil. The anger in him rose up fast as he spoke.

"Okay missy, you just earned yourself a humiliating defeat! Hope you're ready!"

"Ready to drag you across the pavement and back? Of course."

Selena put on her helmet and the two took off into the city. Yusei and Crow quickly got on their runners and followed the two. Not wanting to miss any piece of the action.

* * *

**Sister of the Pharaoh: What's up? Sis of the Pharaoh here. Just wanted to say, thanks to Anime lover for the chance to work with her on what we're sure will be an awesome story. And thank you for reading! An awesome duel and the next OC introduction is up next! So don't miss it! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
